Fire fighters are at a higher risk of health ailments (e.g., cancer) than the general public. This has been attributed to carcinogens released from burning materials at the scene of a fire. Studies have shown that carcinogens on firefighting gear can gas off up to nine hours after exposure, and thus increase the risk to fire fighters that use the exposed gear.